1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the art of accessories for handicapped people when they are being treated and cared for in the home or, perhaps, in a nursing home. Many handicapped people and invalids are unable to use a bathtub or a shower in a bathtub because of the danger that they may faint and fall and hurt themselves. Also, many of these handicapped people and invalids must be washed by the attendant so that the invalid will not over-exert themselves and, perhaps, have an accident and injure themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The Applicant is not aware of any patents in this art. It is believed that prior to the introduction of the present invention that renovation would be made of the shower curb so that it would help to lift the shower stall chair over the curb and into the shower stall for use by the invalid. Either the curb would be eliminated or it would be lowered, or a permanent tile ramp would be built so that the chair could ride over the curb. All this renovation work is very expensive, and it may have to be redone when the house is sold to a family not having an invalid.